


Stability

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Polyamory, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: It happens on accident; puzzle pieces sliding into place and routines bleeding into one another's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

It happens on accident; puzzle pieces sliding into place and routines bleeding into one another’s through close quarters and schedules. 

It goes without direct discussion at first. Instead it occurs through notes scribbled between training sessions. Their meetings are past curfew, made in pajamas and tiptoes. They slide into their spaces both shared and separate over whispers and the occasional carton of ice cream. It’s there they discuss.

Hank is the first to find out. He approaches it as he does his science experiments. Only rather than textbooks, he has pamphlets and notepads with web addresses scribbled. He ponders the new meaning of ‘communication’ and ‘mutual’ over mulled wine and opera music. The whisper of footsteps and rustle of hair nearly goes unnoticed. There’s a count of twenty seconds, of hesitant hugging between Jean and Rogue then tiptoes in their separate rooms. Hank sips the rest of his wine and turns to the bed as the disc replays. 

Logan sees it and finds the whole deal sickening. The phrases ‘puppy love’ and ‘love drunk’ suddenly make sense. He makes a point to separate them in the danger room; a reminder this is a team and not just their trio. Jean returns the favor by leaving his mind alone during breakfast and allowing him to have his toast in silence. However, he still wishes Scott didn’t play footsie with him. 

Evan and Kurt are, as Rogue expects them to be, giggly and full of questions. She throws handfuls of books from the shelf and threatens this and that from the danger room. Kurt dodges around the room as he stammers they assumed Scott was cheating - or Jean - or Rogue? Evan throws a spike through Stephen King and demands to know just how does it work? And she would be lying if she said the whoosh of air at the solid thunk of the book isn’t satisfying. 

Ororo brings it up over dinner in between washing dishes and the settling of the house. She listens to the squeak of rubber gloves and quiet chatter of Jean and Scott, fingers grazing the glossy page of the magazine she isn’t reading. 

"You three have grown quite close," she says in-between paragraphs, "It is important to talk in these sort of relationships." 

Jean’s probe is careful, gentle as she pulls the gloves off with a thwack. 

"Speaking from experience?" She asks as the water gurgles down the drain. Ororo smiles at her from behind the magazine, a silent promise to eventually share.

Professor Xavier stares into the glass of mulled wine and then at Hank. Along with him, Logan and Ororo have joined; all rolling their glasses between their palms and looking anywhere but at each other. 

“I do not see a reason for us to step in. Their relationship seems to be healthy and they are communicating as necessary. From what I understand on your counts and the other students, everyone is quite happy.” 

Logan growls and tightens his grip around his beer. 

“I’d appreciate it did Cyclops not involve me.” 

“Consider it friendly crossfire Logan.” The professor smiles. “They are still learning.” 

“And still very young,” Ororo adds, “I worry what could happen.” 

“We were young once as well - all of us. It seems our students have a grip on their relationship as of now. If we find a need to step in, then we can do so. But for now, let’s allow them some stability in this chaos.” 

He turns to the window and smiles at the three moving shapes.

"However there will be a talk about curfew."


End file.
